elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ria
|Base ID = }} Ria is the newest member of The Companions until the Dragonborn joins. She is also the only Imperial currently in the ranks. She resides in Whiterun, and can be found within or just behind Jorrvaskr. Upon completion of the Companions' main plotline, Ria can be recruited as a follower and becomes a potential marriage candidate. She can be recruited into the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having her as a follower, or as a steward if the DLC has been installed. Personality Ria states she has dreamed of being a Companion since she was a little girl, and is very enthusiastic about her membership. She is determined to fight and die alongside her Shield-Siblings.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Prima Official Game Guide Interactions The Dragonborn typically meets Ria for the first time near Pelagia Farm, where, along with Farkas and Aela the Huntress, she is fighting a giant. If spoken to, she asks the Dragonborn to come to Jorrvaskr and join the Companions. Ria can also be encountered randomly in the wilds of Skyrim, travelling with Vilkas. Marriage After becoming Harbinger of the Companions by completing the quest "Glory of the Dead," Ria becomes a candidate for marriage if the Dragonborn possesses and wears an Amulet of Mara. After her marriage to the Dragonborn, she may leave the house in order to complete jobs, but she returns in a day or two if she has not been killed in the wilderness. Follower After completing The Companions' questline, it is possible to recruit Ria as a follower. Steward With installed, Ria can become a Steward at one of the Dragonborn's manors. She must be close to the house before the speech option will appear. She will stop being a follower (if currently a follower) and, when next seen, no longer equip any upgraded armor the Dragonborn may have given her. Blades Ria may join the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine after Alduin's Wall while having her as follower. Dialogue "What's on your mind?" :Why did you join the Companions? "Are you kidding? I've wanted to be with them since I was a little girl. Haven't you heard the stories of Kodlak and Skjor fighting off a hundred-and-one Orc berserkers? Skjor says it was more like forty, but he's just being modest. Where else would I want to be but here? Learning from them, fighting at their sides." :Who are the Companions? "Only the most famous warrior band in all of Skyrim. Have you been living with the horkers? When we arrive, blood is spilled and our blades sing to the glories of Ysgramor. This is life, brother. The struggle is what reminds us to draw breath." :Who's in charge around here? "The Circle are the ones who parcel out the jobs. That's Aela, Skjor, and the brothers, Farkas and Vilkas. Kodlak advises them, but he doesn't really give orders." ;The Companions "I was the newest Companion, until you came along. I guess that's ok. Just means I can show you the ropes!" :What does it mean to be a Companion? "So much. This group... this family... this band... this is the best thing I've ever been a part of. The oldest fighting group in Skyrim, and nothing but glory from Ysgramor's day to our own. To be counted in that line is a bit of immortality. Even if I never see Sovngarde, I'll have that much." Conversations ;Vilkas Ria: "Should I be holding the blade further away than a smaller one?" Vilkas: "If you keep it in close, you'll have more control, but it can be harder to balance a strike." Ria: "I guess that comes down to footwork, then." Vilkas: "Exactly. When you have a big, heavy weight swinging around you upper body, your lower body has to compensate, or you'll fall right over." Ria: "Why can't I train with Aela?" Vilkas: "Because, you wanted to learn the longer blades. Aela's never used anything bigger than a dagger." Ria: "It's just...I think our fighting styles are similar." Vilkas: "Well, you can either get better with a bow or try to learn from me." Ria: "It just feels so slow." Vilkas: "It will feel that way for a while. But eventually you'll get used to it, and then you'll get faster with it. After that, the shortsword will feel like a knitting needle when you pick it up again." Ria: "I've never held a knitting needle." Vilkas: "Of course not. My mistake." Quotes *''"I was the newest Companion until you came along. I guess that's okay, just means I can show you the ropes."'' *''"Oh, hey there! I killed a bear yesterday, did you kill anything?"'' *''"What do you need, my friend?"'' *''"Good to have some fresh eyes up there at the top. I follow your lead, Harbinger."'' — After "Glory of the Dead" Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Delany, the same voice actress for Lydia (with whom she shares a good deal of her dialogue), as well as Mephala. *Although her default equipment (Scaled Armor) is governed by the Light Armor skill, Ria is actually more proficient in Heavy Armor. *If Ria is a follower and her inventory is checked, it will reveal that she carries a key to Whiterun's gate, as with the rest of the companions seen fighting the giant at Pelagia Farm. Bugs *Upon entering Jorrvaskr, the Companions may start to attack Ria. It is not advisable to save her, as the Dragonborn may earn a bounty. Later on, if the Dragonborn is a member of the Companions, a courier will approach with a letter of inheritance from the Jarl of Whiterun, which states that Ria left the Dragonborn money. If the Dragonborn revives Ria with the console command "resurrect," she will become hostile and attack the Dragonborn. *Sometimes, upon entering Jorrvaskr, she will suddenly attack the Dragonborn. The other Companions do not become hostile, but instead say, "I'm staying out of this." when approached. If she is attacked and killed, neither the Companions, nor the city guards will become hostile. Soon afterward, a courier will deliver her inheritance, minus the Jarl's tax. *A month or so after the above, Ria's body will disappear, and she will suddenly be alive again, though her shield and weapon remain in the spot she was killed. *Sometimes after marrying Ria, she will disappear, and can never be found again. This forces a reload of a previous save if one wants to try the marriage again, or any marriage for that matter, because the game still considers the player taken. The best way to avoid this is to talk to her before she leaves the Temple of Mara and ask her to be a follower. *Sometimes, she will appear dead at random locations. These locations do not have to be in normal areas; when using one of the glitches, Ria was discovered dead on the floor. * After Ria dies and her body has been looted, she will reappear later on at Jorrvaskr. *If one kills Ria prior to becoming Harbinger, she may reappear at Jorrvaskr alive following the completion of the Companions questline. She will be ready to serve as a follower. *The reason that she respawns is that she regularly goes out hunting with Vilkas, respawning every time. *Ria might attack the Dragonborn if there is a small bounty in Whiterun. If this happens, staying passive will make the guards kill her. * If Ria is decapitated when killed, she will respawn without a head. Also if she is currently following the Dragonborn and they fast travel, upon arrival her head will fall off and her body continues to follow them. Appearances * de:Ria es:Ria fr:Ria it:Ria pl:Ria ru:Рия Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Companions Members